Classification techniques are used to allow machines (e.g. computers) to classify or identify objects. Object or target discrimination is often implemented in a resource-limited environment and requires a mechanism for choosing discrimination features and associated waveforms in real-time based on knowledge developed through a sequence of sensor measurements. By way of non-limiting example, real-time tactical ballistic missile discrimination requires real-time adaptive decision structures to conserve radar waveform and beam resources.
Improved systems and methods for performing real-time adaptive classification and discrimination are desired.